¿Te conosco?
by ana-kurohitsu
Summary: La vida le había mostrado como fácilmente podía arrebatarle a sus seres queridos de su lado, ahora, tiempo después vuelve a reencontrarse con la persona mas querida por el, decide que la protegerá de todo lo que pueda hacerle daño.Hara todo lo que este a su alcance para conseguir vengarse en nombre de ella y suyo, aunque karin no lo recuerde. AU
1. cuando te conoci

**Hola, esta es mi primera historia y les agradecería que fueran amables conmigo y que me comente si tienen dudas o quieren corregirme algún error de escritura, que me digan si les gusta la historia, soy nueva en esto de escribir pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo. Esta historia es un Hitsukarin y otras parejas como Ichiruki y si no le gustan la pareja cambien de página.**

**Advertencias:**** ninguna, creo que este fanfic va a ser bastante inocente.**

**Ya no los retraso más y lean a gusto.**

**Se me olvidaba, los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, solo la trama de la historia me pertenece.**

Chaper 1: CUANDO TE CONOCI

Se podía apreciar desde la cima de punta de la colina donde se encontraba, a una pequeña niña de solo 4 años de edad, estaba arrodillada en el césped y su rodilla derecha parecía estar lastimada.

Lentamente se acercó a ella.

Se colocó a sus espaldas sin realizar ningún tipo de ruido, escucho leves sollozos y se inclinó para adelante, para quedar exactamente sobre el hombre de ella, logro observar como de su rodilla fluía sangre, jadeo al mirar la herida; Según él una bastante fea.

Al sentir un leve jadeo sobre su hombro derecho volteo la cabeza de una forma un poco brusca, pensó que un poco más y se hubiera quebrado el cuello, pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al mirar lo que hiso que casi se desnucara, observo los ojos más extraños pero más hermosos que haya visto, frente a ella se encontraba un niño de su misma edad; tenía una rara pero bella cabellera blanca de la cual prendía un solo mechón de su frente, piel levemente bronceada y por último, sus ojos, de un extraño y misterioso color turquesa. Él se encontraba estático a su lado.

Cuando ella se volteo para mirarlo pudo observar su cara detenidamente y eso, lo dejo helado; tenía el cabello lacio color azabache, sus ojos eran de un negro tan profundo como la misma noche con destellos azules oscuros que perfectamente pasaban por negros, su piel era de un cremoso rosa pálido, sus facciones eran muy finas y redondas y daba una imagen bastante tierna junto con el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas (por haber llorado, no se confundan) "Preciosa" ese fue su primer pensamiento al verla. Logro salir de su trance cuando su vista se enfocó en unas pequeñas lágrimas que ocupaban sus ojos y surcaban sus mejillas.

Frunció el ceño preocupado, y pregunto:

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo mientras le tendía su mano para que ella la agarrase y se lograra parar.

Ella no se encontraba segura si debía aceptar aquel gesto de bondad por parte del peli-blanco, ya que se preocupaba por una persona como ella, una perfecta desconocida, simplemente él pudo haberle ignorado y seguir con su camino, un poco titubeante levanto su mano para poder tomar la que él le ofrecía, ya que no le gustaba recibir ningún tipo de ayuda.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella dudaba si debería o no de tomar su mano, pensó que la peli-negra le tendría miedo, entristeció ante este pensamiento, el no tenía ningún amigo ya que todos le temían y el no conocía el motivo, y como no lo conocía eso lo hacía rabiar. Se enojó al pensar que ella era como los demás.

Cuando él iba a quitar su mano para darse la vuelta y dejar a esa niña a su suerte, le sorprendió el hecho de que ella tomara su mano fuertemente. Quedo medio atontado y no atino a realizar nada que no fuera ayudarla a levantarse y dejarla apoyarse en su hombro para que no se cayera.

-Gracias- le gradeció ella. Su voz era angelical. Hasta ese momento el logro recuperar la cordura. Olvido momentáneamente su enojo y volvió su preocupación hacia la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le dijo reflejando su preocupación tanto en su mirada como en sus palabras.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, mira.- dijo para seguidamente afirmar su pierna derecha dando un gran pisotón al césped.- ¿Ves?- lo que decía no era creíble ya que al dar el pisotón hizo un gesto de dolor y pequeñas lagrimas se posaron en sus ojos. Obviamente él no se tragó esa mentira.

-Mentirosa, esa no te la cree nadie- le contesto el peli-blanco en un tono solemne y serio que no tenía nada que ver con un niño de su edad.

\- ¿Y quién te crees que eres como para decirme mentirosa?- pregunto desafiante- No te he pedido ayuda por si no te has dado cuenta, enano.

-¡¿A quién le dices enano?!- pregunto con una vena palpitante en su sien- Tengo nombre por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Lo siento, pero como eres bastante cortes al decirme tu nombre no me he dado cuenta- ironizo ella.

-entonces, ¿podría yo preguntar el nombre de la dama? Claro, si se le puede llamar dama-devolviéndole el golpe.

-Auch, creo que con eso estas a mano- dijo mientras fingía que le dolieron esas palabras, aunque el sabía que era actuación.- Kurosaki Karin, un gusto.- le dijo mientras estiraba su mano libre para estrechar la de él, ya que la otra la tenía apoyada en su hombro para no caerse.

Ok. Esa niña era extraña, o el extraño seria el, y no solo hablaba de su apariencia física. En todo caso eso no importaba.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro- le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano que ella le ofrecía- Ahora, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- aun no soltaba su mano, era cálida.

-Con que Toshiro, no te preocupes, no es muy grave que digamos, es solo un rasponsito- le contesto Karin. Puede que fuera un rasponsito como decía ella, pero la verdad era que le ardía mucho y tenía la piel levantada.

\- Como digas- Le contesto un tanto irónico, porque el mantenía firmemente que esa era una herida muy fea. Antes de que pudiera replicar él se adelantó-Esta bien, no insistiré más si eso es lo que quieres, pero te acompañare a donde tus familiares, han de estar preocupados- finalizo para seguidamente ayudarla a andar apoyada en él, pero era una tarea un tanto complicada, ya que los dos tenían el mismo tamaño y él no era fuerte ni nada parecido.

Karin le indico que su familia estaba acampando en la zona de los remolques, ya que el lugar donde ellos se encontraban era un centro turístico, le comento que su familia estaba de vacaciones disfrutando que era feriado en escuela y su padre no tenía trabajo pendiente al igual que su madre. Toshiro también le comento el por qué estaba ahí, resulta que como el lugar en el que encontraban actualmente, estaba relativamente cerca de la ciudad en la cual vivía el hermano de padre y por ende su tío, llegaron al acuerdo de tener unas leves vacaciones y recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya que era poca la comunicación que tenían los dos hermanos, pero que se querían mucho.

-Por cierto Toshiro, ¿Qué hacías por esas colinas?, es un lugar un tanto apartado.- pregunto de repente ella después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, cosa por la cual eso lo tomo de sorpresa.

-Trataba de alejarme un poco de mi familia, quería un poco de soledad, además no es como si tan solo uno de los niños de allá se me acerca.- contesto despreocupadamente sin saber del todo lo que decía.

-¿Y por qué no se te acercarían?- pregunto Karin frunciendo su ceño levemente.

-¿Qué?- hasta ese momento fue consciente de sus propias palabras y supo que se le había ido la lengua- No es nada importante, no te preocupes.- Antes de que ella fuera capaz de responderle algo él se volvió a adelantar.- ¿Y tú que hacías allá?

\- Pues digamos que por el mismo motivo que vos, quería apartarme un poco de mi familia, pues es demasiado escandalosa, y mientas perseguía a un sapo me he caído y lastimado- respondió ella con un leve sonrojo en su cara, ya que le avergonzaba admitir que se había caído por algo tan tonto como la persecución de un animalillo.

El después de escuchar su relato, no pudo reprimir la carcajada que quería escapársele por la garganta, y es que eso era sumamente gracioso, la chica no podía ser más torpe.

Se sonrojo furiosamente al escucharlo reír de esa manera y busco algo rápidamente con la mirada que pudiera ayudarla a que se callara… perfecto, encontró una buena rama a sus pies, solo tendría que agacharse y cogerla para golpearlo.

En eso estaba justamente cuando escucho como alguien gritaba su nombre fuertemente, las risas de Toshiro pararon para voltear a ver junto con la peli-negra a un niño de unos siete años con una llamativa cabellera naranja aproximarse a ellos. Karin que ya conocía a esa persona termino de coger la rama para apuntar con ella al chico de ojos avellana que se aproximaba.

El mayor de los dos varones hay presentes se pudo dar cuenta rápidamente de la posición defensiva por la cual había optado la niña y se paró a unos cuanto pasos de distancia de ella, suficientes como para que la rama no lo alcanzara.

-¡Karin! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?, nos tenías preocupados, ¿Y por qué estas herida? Y más importante aún ¿Quién rayos es este enano?- pregunto más que visiblemente molesto, mientras apuntaba con un dedo acusadoramente al Hitsugaya.

-¡¿A quién diablos crees que le dices enano?! Tenme respeto-respondió bastante cabreado ya que ni siquiera era medio día y ya dos personas lo habían llamado enano, algo que por cierto, no le había pasado nunca.

-Ichi-nii no lo llames así, ¡ese derecho lo tengo solo yo!- le espeto Karin a la persona que, según deducía el peli-blanco, era el hermano mayor de esta al escuchar como lo llamo.

Esperen un momento ¿cómo había dicho esa chiquilla?

-¡¿EH?! Estas de coña verdad- el peli-naranja logro arrebatarle de las manos la rama a su hermana menor cuando esta volteo a ver a Toshiro, y después de lanzarla bien lejos del alcance de la niña se dispuso a intentar quitársela de los brazos al peli-blanco… intentar, ya que este no estaba dispuesto a cedérsela, le había insultado y también gritado a ella, así no que no iba a permitirlo.

El trabajo al mayor le estaba resultando difícil, uno por que ese enano no quería soltar a su hermana, y dos porque esta se había prácticamente colgado del cuello de él y este la sostenía firmemente de la cintura con el único propósito de no soltarla, y tres, no necesitaba un tres, ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado.

Siguió intentando quitarle a su hermana de los brazos de aquel chiquillo, pero los progresos fueron prácticamente nulos, ninguna de las partes quería ceder y justo estaban en eso cuando el padre de ambos Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, llego justo a tiempo para salvar el día.

-Niños ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto rápidamente este para seguidamente apartar a su único hijo varón del pobre niño de mirada turquesa, que ya estaba comenzado a demostrar claros signos de cansancio al luchar por mantener a Karin a su lado y tener a esta misma colgando de su cuello.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo viejo?! ¡Bájame! ¡¿Por qué me quitas a mi si ves que tu hija está en manos de un mocoso?!- le gritaba desesperado ichigo al ver a su preciosa hermana en brazos del Hitsugaya y malinterpretando la situación. Creyendo que este le había hecho daño a la pequeña.

Isshin, tal parece que le ocurrió lo mismo que ichigo, malinterpreto la situación, pero no de la misma manera que la de su hijo mayor.

-¡Karin ya es una preciosa jovencita que tiene novio!, al menos sé que todavía no me puede dar un nieto, todavía soy un padre joven, no quiero tampoco ser un abuelo muy joven…- lo último lo decía en susurros mientras acomodaba al pequeño sobre su cabeza mientras este se sonrojaba y pataleaba al verse como un hermano mayor débil frente al peli-blanco.

Los más pequeños del grupo se sonrojaron levemente ante tal aseveración, Toshiro de pena y Karin de cólera hacia su padre al hacerla quedar mal frente a su nuevo amigo. Si, ella ya lo consideraba su amigo, el problema es que el otro no lo sabía.

-¡Cállate viejo!- le grito roja como un tomate Karin, a lo cual su padre solo pudo soltar a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Vamos que nos está esperando tu madre y Yuzu. Chico, ¿podrías traerla? yo tengo las manos llenas- se excusó Isshin mientras comenzaba a caminar mientras trataba de controlar a ichigo que gritaba casi histérico al verse completamente ignorado.

Mientras tanto Toshiro le siguió sin mediar ninguna palabra con Karin. La familia de ella le resultaba bastante curiosa, el hermano no le tuvo miedo y el padre pareció ni siquiera prestarle atención a su aspecto físico.

Al llegar a la zona en la cual se encontraban instalados la familia de la infante –que casualmente también era donde se encontraba la de el- los recibió con los brazos abiertos una señora de unos 29 años, con cabellos castaño claro, casi anaranjado, acompañada de la que podría ser su copia en versión niña pequeña.

-Cariño, que bueno que se encuentren bien, al darme cuenta que Karin se había ido me preocupe y más todavía al ver salir corriendo a ichigo- ella lucia genuinamente preocupada mientras se tiraba a los brazos del hombre y arrastrando consigo a la niña que venía con ella, a Toshiro, Karin e ichigo para juntar a todos en un gran abrazo.

Decir que toda la sangre que el niño más pequeño tenia se fue a su cabeza era quedarse corto, hasta se pudo apreciar perfectamente el momento en el cual le salía humo de forma abrupta por las orejas. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo abrazaran a no ser que fueran sus padres o familia.

Karin, al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba sonrojado por tal muestra de afecto tan repentina de parte de su madre, una completa extraña para él, comenzó a quejarse para que los soltaran, cabe decir que ella seguía colgada de él y en todo ese tiempo no se habían soltado.

Masaki el escuchar el quejido de la pequeña los soltó a todos rápidamente para poder enfocarla.

-¡Karin! ¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste?- le pregunto rápidamente la mujer.

Un gran sonrojo afloro en su cara al rememorar el motivo de su ¨accidente¨, decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

-eso no importa en estos momentos, mejor te presento a mi amigo- al terminar de decir esta palabras el pequeño abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿Ella lo consideraba su amigo?- su nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Hasta ese momento la madre de los otros tres niños presentes deparo en la presencia del peli-blanco, al momento que lo pudo apreciar bien, tomo al niño entre sus brazos para seguidamente estrecharlo afectuosamente con estos mismos contra su pecho. Causando, de paso, un sonrojo aún mayor- Si es posible- en la cara del de mirada turquesa.

-Pero que kawai!, Que niño más mono! Eres una hermosura, quisiera comerte!- estas y otras cosas gritaba la joven mujer mientras el albino se movía como gusano en busca de un poco de aire.

Karin al sentir, o mejor dicho, no sentir la calidez del chico a su lado, se lo arrebato rápido a su madre alegando que no quería presenciar un asesinato.

Le invitaron que cenara con ellos en la parrillada que iban a realizar pese a las quejas de ichigo, cuando el albino negó la invitación diciendo que sería mala educación dejar a sus padres y tío solos, el mayor se sintió satisfecho al saber que el otro no comería con ellos, pero lástima que el sentimiento no le duro mucho, su padre encontró la solución junto a la dulce Yuzu y Masaki en un dos por tres. Que invitaran también a sus padres, Karin era la más emocionada con la idea de que compartieran más tiempo juntos.

Al momento que Toshiro se fue en compañía de Karin- esta con su raspón debidamente desinfectado y cubierto de las posibles bacterias- a buscar a sus padres, no pudo evitar mirar el perfil de la niña que lo jalaba con un agarre firme de su brazo, pensó que finalmente encontró a su primer amiga.

La sensación de calidez que desprendía la de ojos oscuros la grabo con fuego en su memoria, de esa manera nunca olvidaría esa agradable sensación desconocida para él y la manera tan inusual de la cual se conocieron.

**Eso es todo por esta vez, continuare publicando la historia mensualmente. Si les ha gustado la historia les pido que comenten y no me insulten a mi o a la historia por una queja sin fundamentos. Gracias por leer.**

ANA JOSEFINA GUADAMUZ CASTRO

NICARAGUA


	2. nuestro primer recuerdo

**Hola, acá esta la continuación del primer capítulo.**

**Dije que iba a publicarlo mensualmente y esta vez me demore una semana de más. Esto es debido a que el viernes pasado era el aniversario de muerte de un tío abuelo mío, a eso súmenle los trabajos de tercer año, no me quedo tiempo.**

**Quisiera agradecer a MikeRider16 y karin-chan150301 por ser mis dos primeros ****reviews**** en mi primer fanfic.**

**MikeRider16: gracias porque te haya gustado, pensé en no continuarla hasta que vi tu comentario, gracias. En cuanto a la fresa no será la primera vez que le pase esto, y la familia Kurosaki esta salida de un circo. En este capítulo se resolverán tus dudas. : )**

**Karin-chan: gracias por tu apoyo. Es imposible que no meta a Rukia, y Yukio es ciertamente un personaje que me encanta. Estaré esperando tu próximo comentario.**

**Sin más interrupción, disfruten de la lectura.**

Chaper 2: NUESTRO PRIMER RECUERDO.

El sol le calentaba levemente bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol el cual le brindaba abrigo. Fue abriendo sus parpados de manera lenta, casi lamentándose de haberse despertado, se encontraba demasiado cómodo. Al mover un poco su cabeza se dio cuenta del cabello azabache que le hacía leve cosquillas en la base del cuello, término de acomodarse para que la cabeza de Karin descanse cómodamente en su hombro.

Creía que todavía estaba soñando, para asegurarse se pellizco el brazo.

Nop, no estaba soñando, realmente ahora tenía a una persona a la cual él podía llamar amigo libremente. Un amigo el cual no le temía, ni se alejaba de el por asco a su aspecto, el simplemente no tenía la culpa de nacer así. Se sintió alegre.

Pero ese bello sentimiento no le duro mucho. Recordó que su estadía con la bella niña durmiente a su lado seria corta, pues ella y su familia partía el día domingo después de mediodía. Y hoy era viernes. Después que fue a decirle a sus padres sobre la invitación de la familia Kurosaki- estos le dijeron que si- él y la peli-negra se despidieron temporalmente, ya que cada quien iba a almorzar con su familia - la parrillada era en la noche-.

Todavía se sentía un poco avergonzado al momento de presentarles a Karin a sus padres.

Cuando encontraron a la familia del Hitsugaya se acercaron rápidamente para poder invitarlos a la parrillada. Lo primero que noto Karin era el gran parentesco que estos poseían con su amigo… no era para menos, después de todo eran su familia.

El padre de Toshiro, Juzo, era un hombre de mediana edad fuerte y fornido, con una cabellera platinada no a causa de la edad (todavía estaba joven), de gran estatura, debería de medir como mínimo sus 1.85, con unos ojos cafés ámbar.

Por otro lado su madre era un ser que irradiaba tranquilidad… como Yuzu, muy contraria a ella que era medio tosca en su forma de ser. Su cabello era de un color rojo claro, sus ojos, igual que los de Toshiro, la atraparon en su primer momento, unos orbes de ese enigmático color turquesa. Alexandra, o Sasha de cariño era el nombre de la bella mujer de facciones delicadas.

Después al lado de la pareja se encontraba el tío del pequeño Toshiro. Era alto, como su hermano pero no era fornido, su figura era delicada, igual que el niño su cabello era blanco y largo hasta la cintura amarrada en una coleta baja, sus ojos cafés destacaban, su rostro era delicado, de aspecto algo demacrado ya que su salud era precaria, su nombre, Ukitake Jushiro.

Su familia se alegró al ver que Shiro-chan –su apodo de cariño- había hecho un amigo, su padre se encargó de sacarle una foto junto a la Kurosaki, justamente en el mismo árbol en donde se encuentra sentado con ella a su lado.

Lentamente Karin fue abriendo sus ojos y lo primero que percibió fue un olor a manzana mezclado con canela, la fragancia no era dulce del todo, era sutil y agradable al olfato. Su aroma la embriago, cerro nuevamente esos oscuros orbes de los cuales era dueña y se acurruco en lo que fuera que la sostenía. Se sentía cómoda.

BUM!

El sonrojo no tardo en florecer en el rostro de ambos, como un baldazo de agua helada recordó que era lo que la sostenía, eran los brazos de Toshiro, ella que era reacia a las demostraciones de afecto se levantó como un rayo solo para caerse de espalda.

Por otro lado el albino enrojeció al sentirla acurrucarse en su pecho, y se asustó enormemente al verla levantarse de esa forma tan abrupta, esa misma acción provoco que sus dudas volvieran a florecer, pero al ver toda su angelical cara enrojecida bien sea de la vergüenza o de la rabia de verlo tan cerca suyo, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hablar con ella para que le dijera, que le aclarara si no se sentía a gusto a su lado o si le causaba asco.

Si era así, tendría que cortarla de raíz no quería salir lastimado como su familia.

-Karin- dijo inseguro mientras se paraba y le ofrecía su mano. Ella dudo nuevamente por el mismo motivo que la vez anterior, pero igual que en esa ocasión tomo su mano con firmeza.

-Karin, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante y quiero que me seas sincera- el tono que utilizo la asusto un poco ya que lucía muy serio para su gusto. Asintió un poco insegura.

Volvieron a sentarse en la base del árbol.

-¿Por qué no te asustas?

-¿Eh?

-¿No te causo miedo?- estaba realmente confundido.

-¿Por qué debería de temerte?- a modo de respuesta se señaló a si mismo remarcando con sus manos esos rasgos que para cualquier persona seria raro, pero que para los niños eran especialmente aterradores.

-No siento miedo de un niño más pequeño que yo, sería tonto. Además tus ojos son bonitos y tu cabello te hace parecer un copo de nieve- dijo divertida mientras le acariciaba cuan a cual cachorro la melena indomable del niño.

Toshiro enrojeció de rabia y vergüenza por lo anteriormente dicho. De un movimiento rápido pero delicado quito la mano de Karin de su cabeza.

-Soy mayor que vos por casi cinco meses, yo soy el mayor de los dos- para darle más peso a sus palabras cruzo los brazos y alzo la barbilla en una actitud corporal orgullosa, mientras se paraba para quedar todavía más alto que la pequeña.

-Yo soy más grande que tú, ¡grandísimo enano!- ella también se puso de pie para seguidamente pasar su mano de la coronilla de su cabeza hacia la ajena.

Efectivamente, Karin era más alta que Toshiro. Por tres centímetros.

Se sentía sumamente enojado. Debía que calmarse. Le dijo que quería hablar no para que discutieran, si no para que le aclarara.

-Entonces ¿No me tienes miedo?- oh no, sentía como de nuevo el miedo comenzaba a consumirlo-

Muchas veces los adultos creen que como son niños pequeños no entienden ni entenderán lo que pasa a su alrededor, puede ser cierto, solo en cosas muy complicadas. Pero Karin era muy despierta y este no era un caso que estuviera fuera de su alcance de comprensión. De inmediato se dio cuenta del miedo de Toshiro, lo noto desde el principio… solamente no conocía la causa. Pero no preguntaría, esperaría que él estuviera preparado. Porque todavía no lo estaba.

En un impulso provocado de la ira que le daba el verlo de esa manera, asustado por algo que no entendía, lo tomo de la nuca con ambas manos y juntos sus frentes delicadamente mientras lo miraba directamente a sus ojos y suspiraba.

-No me das miedo. Si alguien ha sentido miedo de ti es porque es tonto. Eres una persona muy divertida y me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo. No te tengo miedo, tú tampoco me tengas miedo.

Sus palabras, su presencia, su cercanía, todo era reconfortante para él. Sus ojos se aguaron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Miro sus lindas facciones mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Oculto su cara en la curvatura de su ello, se abrazó a su cintura cual si fuera un salvavidas y lloro de felicidad.

De la felicidad de saberse aceptado.

No entendía el motivo de su llanto, solo sabía que no lo cuestionaría. Estaría hay siempre para su ahora mejor amigo Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Este era su primer recuerdo de la aceptación de alguien ajeno a su familia. Este era el recuerdo más preciado que tiene de esa persona especial. Este recuerdo siempre le invadía cuando miraba esa foto que conservaba cual tesoro junto a un pequeño y bello dije de hielo y fuego.

Una foto un poco desgastada por el tiempo pero muy bien cuidada, en donde se podía apreciar a dos niños en la sombra de un árbol tomados de la mano sumamente avergonzados, cada quien desviando su mirada hacia un lado diferente, pero con la alegría plasmada en el rostro.

Su mirada era determinada y estaba dispuesto a proteger y vengarse en nombre suyo y de Karin de aquellos que los hirieron a ellos y sus personas queridas.

-Pronto estaré a tu lado solo para protegerte, espérame. No fallare esta vez.- le dijo al vacío mientras guardaba la foto en un compartimiento del dije para seguidamente montarse al coche que estaba estacionado fuera de su, ahora, antigua casa.

**Esto es todo del segundo capítulo, esperare a que me comente su opinión, cuando la historia alcance los 20 reviews comenzare a publicar quincenalmente y al llegar a los 50 lo hare semanal.**

ANA JOSEFINA GUADAMUZ CASTRO.

NICARAGUA.


End file.
